


Potterverse Drabbles

by dramionesli



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, Potterverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramionesli/pseuds/dramionesli
Summary: I decided take some action about writing as I promised to some FB friends.I'll start with my favorite characters.I won't be writing anything graphic or extreme until I figure out how to write properly anything considered a good fanfiction.Some of them will be silly.This is my first fiction,so please go easy on me on this.Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me;except the laptop I use writing this.This first one sets right before Finale Battle.Implied Dramione.





	1. Voldemort

"I'm sick of this,I can't take it anymore." suddenly exclaimed Voldemort.And in the middle of the meeting at that.Everyone assumed his temper was about not being able to kill Harry Potter.But in truth,that was about something else.

His most devoted soldier Bellatrix was worried about him and decided to ask him why.

"My lord,what are you sick of about?Is it about the Potter boy again?"

"No,it's not always about Potter.I'm sick of not having a nose,a human nose like I used to have.Can't you see I'm sick?I got terrible cold and my non-existed nose is over-runny.And I hate over-runny nose." shouted Voldemort.

Then Severus suggested that he should take some Pepper-Up Potion.

"My lord,perhaps you should drink some Pepper-Up Potion.It should do the trick."

"I have and it didn't do its trick as you eloquently put it Severus.Nothing worked."

Draco suggested maybe he should take muggle pills for his problem as a last resort.He knew what to take because he once saw Hermione near the Prefects Bathroom while she took one when Hospital Wing out of Pepper-Up.He was too got flu back then,Hermione suggested that he should at least try.Of course,he can't say where he knew what to take.

"My lord,I know you and everyone else here hate anything related to muggles but maybe you can try using muggle pills."

Voldemort thought about this for a while and decided to take some disgusting muggle pills as Draco suggested.

Then,he took the pills and in the middle of the battle he died.You may ask "How" my friends,I'll tell you.It was all a well-thought plan.All of his Horcruxes (except Nagini and the one inside Harry) were destroyed.As you all know Neville took care of Nagini and Voldemort himself too care of Harry unknowingly.Before he draws up his wand while facing Harry,he collapsed.Everyone stopped battling and was curious.Then Draco suddenly came to the middle and laughed loudly.

"Lord "Hater of Muggles" Voldemort died because of a muggle medicine.The irony."


	2. Severus

It was their 5th year.James "Toerag" Potter and his gang was bullying young Severus again.Nobody helped him while he endures their so called "harmless" prank.

Until today.Lily and her friend was taking a stroll across the garden.When she and her friends came near,they saw a couple of students harming some boy's shouting for help.Before the girls arrive the crime scene Lily saw who's been tortured and the people who are torturing him.Her first real friend dear Severus Tobias Snape was been bullied by the Marauders.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to Sev?What did he do to you?Leave him alone this instant!" Lily yelled at the Marauders as soon as they arrived the scene.She was so furious,even her face turned red like hair. 

"He wouldn't leave you alone my dear Lily-Flower.Why are you even hanging around with him anyway?" said James as he smirking.Then she said:

"That's not your business is it,you darn toerag?It's my life and that's my first real friend you torturing with your so called "harmless" prank.Cut it out,NOW!"

That's when the victim of the infamous Marauders yelled at her;for the first time in their lives at that.He wasn't the sweet shy she once knew anymore.

"You shouldn't interfere.I can take care of myself.So YOU leave me alone Mudblood!" Severus shouted at Lily.For the first and maybe the last time of their lives.Lily was shocked at first.Not to his warning but the slur he hurled at her.He,her beloved first friend both the muggle and the magic worlds Severus "Sev" Tobias Snape called her the most disgusting word;"Mudblood".

"Ok,I won't interfere your affairs anymore.Not like I care about you anyway.You know, I saw you my first friend and the most important person in my life,beside my own family of course.If you see me as a "worthless Mudlood" you must cut your ties with me.Our friendship is done,you hear me Snape?We're not friends anymore.Don't come near me again,don't talk to me or try to speak with me.Have fun being Death Eater." said Lily.She was beyond sad while she uttered these words.She was heartbroken.

Then,Severus calmed down a little but it was too late for him.His heart was broken too.He lost the one person he cared about in nearly half of his life.He decided to apologize to her but then he guessed she had to take her time to cool down a bit.

He tried to apologize to her despite her warnings but he tried anyway.Begging,crying...Nothing worked on Lily.She was a gentle person actually but when she was wronged she was a wild fire.

Months,even years passed since the incident.When their graduation day came Lily decided to act civil towards Severus and congratulated him.

After receiving their diploma James popped the famous question.One year later Lily married James Potter and she became pregnant.The day after learning she's pregnant Lily called Severus and talked about the future.Before he leaves the house Lily asked:

"Would you be my child's godfather Sev?You know,for old times sake?"

"I would Lily,of course I would.If it was up to me that would be my child even,but you know Potter wouldn't allow that.I can't do it.I'm sorry."

Months after this talk the prophecy was heard and Voldemort killed the Potter couple.Harry was sent to Lily's magic hating sister and her similar family.The night Lily died Severus felt his biggest regret.Not being able to protect Lily enough.And he lived whole with this regret.Until his last breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Alan Rickman and his character Snape you've been missed,both of you.


	3. Draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This is the flashback Draco's been having in the first chapter.

When Draco woke up this morning he didn't feel very good.He knew he was sick but at least he was well enough to go to the Hospital Wing. So he got up and left the dormitory.  
When he arrived there he asked Madame Pomfrey to give him a vial of Pepper-Up Potion.

"You know full well I don't want to be here for something as small as flu but I have a feeling that I got cold.And I need some Pepper-Up Potion.Can you give me a vial and be done with it please?"

"I don't think I like your tone young man but I'm out of Pepper-Up at the moment.Professor Snape should be brewing me a new batch.Until I have the new batch,I'm afraid you have to rest here."

"Forget about it,you old harpy.Maybe I should return to the dorms." said Draco.He was ill and exhausted. While he was on his way the dorms he thought maybe should refresh himself in the Prefect Bathrooms so he decided to go there.

On his way he saw Hermione Granger exiting the Bathroom.She was ill too and she showered to feel better.She have muggle pill to take in case th Hospital's out of Potion.On her way out she took her pills.While she was taking them Draco saw her and asked.

"What are you doing here and what are you eating Granger?Sneaking muggle sweet in to the school?" he was smirking like the cat caught the canary as he asked the last question.

"No,I didn't smuggle anything.And I wasn't eating anything.I was taking muggle pills to feel better.I went to the Hospital and Madame Pomfrey said she was out of Pepper-Up.I had muggle pills with me in case the Hospital was out of them.So I decided takem them instead waiting for the potion.Can't you see I'm sick?" she answered him.

"Do they do trick at least?" he said curiously.

"Well,when I got sick when I was little my mum would give some of them.So,yes.Why?You don't look very good by the way.Are you sick as well?" she said.

"Yes,I'm sick as well and yes,I don't look and feel very good myself.I got the same answer as you and I was returning from Hospital to the dorms.Do you have some of them with you?" he was keen to take anything to feel better.

When she said that she has,she gave him one.While he took the pill he was worrying about poisoning.So he asked.

"Are those poisonous?"

"Well,if you take too many of them or expiration date past ones yes,they can be poisonous."

"So you say they can be deadly?Are you sure Granger?"

"Of course I'm sure Malfoy.What's the matter?Why dou ask if they're poisonous or not?"

"I don't know if Potter told you or not but there are rumor about Voldemort's returning.They're true and he started stay in our house.And he gave me a mission,important and at that.I don't want to do it.But I have to or he'll kill my parents."

"What is your mission Malfoy?Maybe I can help you."

"Dumbledore.He wants me to kill Dumbledore.I can't do it.When you said some muggle pills can be deadly I thought maybe you can really help me.I can bu a school bully but I can't be murderer Granger,I'm not that bad."

"Ok Malfoy.I'll help you.Let's meet here again tomorrow so I can give you the pills."

They met again as they promised and Hermioen gave Malfoy the pills.But not without a warning.

"Don't forget Malfoy,must give them to your elves.They must put the poison into Voldemort's meal.But not now.Dumbledore told Harry somethings about horcruxes.They're objects that you put your soul in them so you can live longer or be immortal.Voldemort has more than 1.Some of them destroyed already.You must wait until I send you a warning when to do it.When th time is right,you give the poison t your elves and they can do the rest.Don't forget,I'll tell you when.Good luck,Malfoy."

"Thank you Granger."

Later that night,Draco fixed the Vanishing Cabinet and sneaked the Death Eaters in to the school and Dumbledore died.

After his passing Hermione and the boys went to search the other horcruxes.The night before the Great Battle Hermione signaled Draco that he should give the poison now.Daco did as Hermione said and gave the poison to his elves.The elves put them in Voldemort's meal and waited.

Then Voldemort exclaimed some nonsense and the dinner ended.Come morning while everyone was battling,everyone in the battle saw Voldemort's sudden collapse.While his parents tried to coax him to come home with them,Draco came forward and yelled.

"Lord "Hater of Muggles" Voldemort died because of a muggle medicine.The irony."

So the Great Battle ended,some of his avid supporters either died or arrested and Draco left his family's side to go to Hermione.

Everyone was happy that the war finally ended.All was well.


	4. Regulus

That day Sirius left the house.He was with the Potters now,safe and sound.He's been tormented,been blasted of family tapestry and expelled from his own house.Not that he saw there as his home but he was here since his birth.He didn't like a single thing in this house,except his brother Reggie.

And this is his story.Regulus Arcturus Black.Brother of Sirius Orion Black.Second son of Walburga and Orion Black.The new heir of the most ancient and noble House of Black.

He loved his brother.Sirius wasn't just a brother for Regulus,he was his friend as well.But today was the last day he saw him properly as his brother.Because his first friend and brother Sirius was expelled both form his house and the heir statues.

Regulus was the new heir of the most ancient and noble House of Black.He was the perfect son for the Black family and the new source of pride of the Dark came from the Blacks.But he didn't want that.

After he saw Sirius's torment,for the first time of his life Regulus was furious with his family.His brother was the most precious thing in this world.His beloved brother was tortured and driven away form home.So,Regulus for thefirst and maybe the last time of his whole life raised his voice to his parents.

"Why did you torment him,mother?How could you do that?And you ,father.How could you allow mother to torture him?He was your son and my brother."

"He didn't support us.He didn't support the Dark Lord.He associates himself with that blasted old fool Dumbledore and his Order.If he's not a supporter of the Dark like us,then he deserves everything or maybe more we did to him tonight." said Walburga.

"And now you're the new heir of the most ancient and noble House of Black,you must take the dark mark like your cousins and secure your place alongside the Dark Lord.You must forget about Sirius.He's not your brother anymore.You're our only son.You must do your duty to the family." added Orion.

He was in a tough situation;either he would accept his heir statues and do his duty to his family or he would do what his brother did and leave everything behind.He was aware if he would leave,he would be shunned from everywhere and would been miserable.So he did what he has to do.He accepted the heir statues.First he forgot all about his brother,then he took the dark mark.

But that didn't stop Regulus from occasionally thinking about Sirius and continuing to love him until the day he died in 1979 while he was trying to destroy one of many horcruxes that belongs to the the Dark Lord.Because both of them were still brothers and nothing could change that.Even if it's being on the opposite side of the coming war.He,Regulus Arcturus Black in the Dark side;his brother Sirius Orion Black in the Light side.


	5. Sirius

He was Sirius Orion Black.Called "Padfoot" or "Pads" in short within friends.One of the infamous "Marauders" of Hogwarts.The only Black family member of Gryffindor while rest of the Blacks were proud Slytherin.First son of Walburga and Orion Black and brother of Regulus Black.But not anymore.

He was tormented,disowned and expelled from his own house.Not that he saw Grimmauld Place as home.Just a place where he lived.

He was now with the Potter family.Distant cousin and parents of one of his best friend James Potter.As soon as he was expelled form Grimmauld,he used floo network to go to the Potters'.He was covered with his blood and bruises from the torture he endured.He was about to pass out when he arrived.

His uncle and favorite Black family member Alphard (after his brother Reggie of course) was visiting his aunt Dorea that day.While they were chatting they heard the floo and was the most unpleasant view.Their beloved Sirius was injured and at the door of the death.They were experiencing quite a shock in the face of this image.They didn't waste any time to heal him and then moved him to James's bedroom.

They were wondering what happened to Sirius and they were talking about it.While they were talking James came inside.

He was outside to take a walk.When he came inside he felt something was wrong.His mum was in tears and Alphard's face was red with fury.And there was blood both on the floor and in their clothes.

After seeing this he asked what happened.

"Mum,what happened?Alphard why there's blood on you both?Please tell me.Did something happened to someone?"

"Sirius came here.He was covered in blood.We don't know what exactly happened.We'll ask when he's awake.Don't worry James." answered Alphard.

"We healed him and moved him to your bed to rest.We both know he's strong.He'll be awake in a few hours." said Dorea.

They waited for a couple of hours.While they're waiting Charlus came home and found them in stress.He asked what happened too and they told him about Sirius.After that they went to James's room.

When they arrived to the room they saw that Sirius was awakend and asked about what happened to him.

"They... disowned me...They... don't want me... in their lives... anymore.Not...Black..anymore." He was still weak as he uttered these words.Talking was hard for him. 

"Who doesn't want you anymore Pads?What do you mean you're not a Black?" asked James.

"My parents...Prongs.They wanted me...to take...the dark mark.I refused...so they...actually mother...old hag Wally...she tortured me...then they...make me leave." said Sirius.

"Walburga,you bitch.To your own blood,your son.Just to make a monster out of him for that psychopath calls himself Voldemort.Not while I'm alive.I'll show you." shouted Dorea.She was furious with her and couldn't believe what Wally was capable of.

She wanted to do something to her,but that could wait.She has now another priority.Taken care of Sirius.So she told him that she'll take care of him from now on and that she saw as him a second son.She knew that Sirius saw her as a second mother too.In fact;he considered Dorea as a mum more than his own mother.Same would go for the father too.He considered Charlus as a second father.Charlus saw him as his own too.

"You will stay here with us from now on.No objections.This is your home too.We care for you,son.We'll be happy to have you here." said Charlus.And he was sincere about that.

"You're still a Black,Sirius.Don't worry yourself.I'm still your uncle.Stay with the Potters but don't forget to visit your old uncle Alphie.Nobody can hurt you while we're alive.Sleep now,you'll feel better."

"Thank...you" was all he was able to say.Sirius was happy and considered himself lucky to have people he saw as family.He closed his eyes to rest.He was smiling as he slept.

Alphard Black and the Potter family was still furious with Walburga and her husband Orion for hurting Sirius.But they were happy to have Sirius permanently in their lives.


	6. Lily

One day while Lily and her sister Petunia were playing outside something unexpected happened.Lily did an accidental magic,by conjuring a flower in the palm of her hands.After seeing what her sister has done Petunia cried.

"What have you done,Lily?A flower came out of nowhere in your hands.How did you do that?"

"I don't know how I did that Tuney.It just came out of nowhere."

 

"You are a freak,Lily.A freak,an abnormal."  
"What?How am I a freak Tuney?"

"You are a freak because you did some sort of magic.Normal people don't do that,freaks like you do.I'll tell mum about this." told Petunia to Lily as soon as she said that.She was running towards to their home.

She was both jealous and afraid of her sister.Jealous;because her sister did something out of ordinary and beautiful,afraid;because she didn't know what kind of things Lily was capable of.

After called "a freak" by her sister Lily was crying.She was sad because her sister told her that she's not a normal kid.She was crying so hard and didn't realized she's been watched by a boy,a magical boy like her.

Said boy came near her and told her that she was exceptional and to be proud to have such powerful magic.

"Don't worry.You maybe not a normal girl but you are a wonderful witch." said Severus.

"Witch?What are you talking about?I'm not a witch.Witches aren't real." said Lily.She was confused to be called a witch.She didn't think that the witches are real.

"That's where you're wrong.Witches are very much real and you are one.A powerful one at that.My mum is like you.She's a witch too.And I'm a wizard.What's your name?"

"Lily,Lily Evans.So you say magic is real?And you,what's your name by the way?"

"Severus,Severus Snape.We live a few streets away from you.You know,the house that has black curtain in its windows."

"Oh,so you are that weird boy I saw the other day.Don't get me wrong,I meant good "something's mysterious about him and that's good" kind of weird;not the bad "something's wrong with this boy,let's stay clear of him" kind of weird.Sorry,I'm rambling when I'm excited." 

"It's okay.I get what you meant.So,you have questions,I take it."

"Oh yes,million of it but you can answer just one,maybe." she said.She was so excited about magic and only Severus can understand her.

"Ok,shoot." Severus was ready to answer every kind of questions about magic.

"How do we control our magic,how can we learn more of it?" asked Lily.

"Well,when you're 11 a teacher comes to your home.Explains everything possible to your parents and gives a letter.An acceptance letter to a magic school.Only unique kids like us can attend to that school.A school called "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry".You study there for 7 years.My mum studied there when she was a child." he was excited too because he found someone to talk about magic.In his home,he didn' t had that freedom because his muggle father forbade both him and his mother doing magic and talking about it.

"So,I'll go there to learn and control my magical powers?Will you be there too?Where's that school exactly?" she asked him.

"Yes,yes and it's in Scotland.I'll help you with everything about you need to know,don't be afraid.Ok?"

"Ok.Thank you Severus.You know,you are a good boy.I think we can be friends.You're my first friend,you know.Magic or no magic.I don't have many friends." said Lily.She was happy now.

"It's ok.And yes,we can be friends.I'm happy that I have a real friend like you.I don't have any friends either." he said smiling.

Both were smiling as they spoke with each-other.Because they were really happy to have a real friend in their lives. 

They went to Hogwarts a couple of years later together. And they were glad to meet magical kids like them.


	7. Hermione

She was 9 years old when it happened,her accidental magic.She was totally a bookworm who loves to read rather than having annoying friends.Because her beloved books wouldn't tease or degrade her because of her looks or intellect. 

She most especially loved to read "Matilda" by Roald Dahl.Because she saw herself as Matilda sometimes.She loves to read a lot too,just like Matilda.They were very clever compared to their peers.But there were some differences between their lives.Hermione had a laving family while "Matilda" hasn't.Otherwise,both Hermione and Matilda were the same.They were bookworms who had magical powers.

One day, when her mother placed books on the shelves, Hermione saw her favorite book on the top shelf.She wanted to reach to her favorite book but the book was placed too high. So tried to climb the shelves but when she couldn't,suddenly her book came down to her.

She didn't understand what happened.She was amazed and excited.As soon as she had her book,she started to read it.While she was reading,she realized something.That she did magic.

"Oh my God, I did magic.What will I do?Should I tell mum and dad?What would they think?Would they think of me worthless?But I can't know until I tell mum and dad will I?I'll tell mum and dad that I did magic.I will." she thought.

Then,she went down the stairs and found her parents in the kitchen.So,she told them what happened.

"You won't believe what happened.I took my book from the shelves via magic.And it wasn't where I can reach.I don't know how but it happened.I'm like Matilda.I'm magical."

"What are saying,pumpkin?You are some kind of witch?" asked her dad.

"Are you sure that you did magic,honey? asked her mum.

"Yes,I'm sure.I hadn't done anything other than thinking that wishing that my book was in my hands.But the book came down to me.You should know it mum,you placed my book on the top shelf.So yes,I'm sure that I did magic.You won't think that I'm worthless or trash,will you?" she was afraid that her magical powers will cause her more loneliness.

However,things didn't happened as she feared.Her parents were understanding people.So her mum told her that they will support her no matter the cost.

"No need to be scared,baby.We will always support you,no matter what."

"Yes.We'll be with you,pumpkin.We'll help you with your magic as we can as possible." her father said.

"Oh really?Thank you a million times mum,dad." she said happily.

2 years later a teacher came to their home and confirmed that their daughter is indeed a witch.That teacher was Albus Dumbledore.He explained everything about magic and told Hermione she will attend to a magical school called "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" if she wish to.So she asked parents.

"Mum,dad please.I want to study about magic further.Can I go to Hogwarts,please?I'll be the best student,I'll make you proud.Please?" she was so excited to go to a school full of magical children like her. 

Her parents let Hermione to study more about her magic.They couldn't refuse their daughter's education.So,they accepted.Prof. Dumbledore gave Hermione her letter and promised to take them for shopping Hermione's school supplies in Diagon Alley.However he warned the family about being discreet about magic.Because,the more non magical people knew about magic,the more danger witches and wizards would be in. 

One week later,Prof. Dumbledore took Granger family to buy Hermione's school supplies.They bought everything their daughter needed.

Now,they would wait September 1st for Hermione's first trip to Hogwarts from Kings Cross.They were sad that their Hermione was leaving them but they were happy too that she was special in her own way.And they were proud of her.


	8. Remus

He was very devastated.His best friends was murdered.His honorary sister Lily Potter neé Evans and his fellow Marauder James Potter.Voldemort killed them, because according to a prophecy he believed that one day their son would kill him.

And on top of that,his other best friend killed the other.Remus's other fellow Marauders Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew confronted in an alley and Sirius killed Peter,because Sirius believed that Peter worked with Voldemort and sold their secret to him. After this encounter, Sirius was arrested and sent to Azkaban without a trial.

Remus was alone.One of his best friend was arrested for murder and the others were killed.And his honorary nephew little Harry was left an orphan.

But he couldn't look after Harry,because he wouldn't look after himself sometimes.Because he was a werewolf,a monster.What if he hurt Harry?What would happen to Harry if he bites him accidentally?There were some many what-ifs in his head.He thought of what-ifs and decided to send patronus to the Order.

After he sent his patronus,Hagrid and Dumbledore came to Godric's Hollow.Snape was with them too.Remus was waiting them at the door.

Before they entered the house Remus spoke with Dumbledore.

"I'm going away,far far awar from here.Please,take care of Harry.He is the last thing left of his family.I can't stay around here anymore.Goodbye,Albus."

"What about the Order?What if we need you,Remus?"

"The Order?Well,they have you Albus.You see this war as a chess game.I'm just a pawn.The Order will do better without me anyway."

"If you say so...Good luck,Remus.And,take care.Don't hesitate to contact with us if you need.Goodbye,my boy."

So he left and lived a miserable and lonely life for a while in God-knows-where.Until Dumbledore contacted him to hire him as DADA teacher after 12 years,that is.


	9. Chudley

It was 3 years after the war.Everybody finally rebuilt their lives.And Harry Potter restored his family home in Godric's Hollow and now he was throwing a New Year's party for everyone.Including his cousin Dudley.He introduced his cousin to everyone.

"Hey everyone,I like to introduce my cousin to you.His name is Dudley Dursley.Dudley meet my firends.That brunette girl across from you is Hermione Granger;who is sort of like my sister by the way,the ginger man next to her is Ronald Weasley,next to him is his sister Ginny Weasley;who is my fiance,the bleached blonde whose hugging Hermione like he's giant squid is Draco Malfoy;our frenemy and Hermione's husband,blonde lady is Fleur Weasley,next to her is her husband the eldest Weasley brother Bill and this is Cho Chang;our school friend.You know little Teddy and his granny Andromeda already."

"Hi everyone,nice to meet you. How are you Mrs. Tonks?Teddy,little chap have you been good to granny,hm?"

"I told you million times that you can call me Andy,Dudley.And Teddy is always a well behaved boy.Aren't you,sweety?" she was glad to see Dudley.

"Yes,granny.Are you good uncle Duds?" answered Teddy.He loved his uncle Duds.He couldn't say his name properly,but Dudley didn't has any problem with that.He liked to be called "Duds" by Teddy,because he loved him as a son he would had.Not that Dudley had child of his own,but if he had;he would love them as much as he loved Teddy.

Meanwhile;Cho was batting her eyelashes at Dudley.She couldn't keep her eyes off Dudley.She didn't had this feeling since Cedric's passing.She didn't want to forget Cedric,but it was time for her to move on.She hasd to introduce herself properly.So she rose from her seat and went next to Dudley to meet him.

"Hi,I'm Cho.How do you do?"

"I'm good,Miss Chang.How about you?" he was a little stressed about meeting with magical people like his cousin.

"I'm good too,thanks for asking.So,Harry told us about his childhood a little.Said you were bullying him.Why?" she asked Dudley.She was trying to understand him.

"I dont know,I thought it was funny at that time.But,I understood him after a while.We talked a lot about the past and I apologized.He wasn't very hateful boy while we were young.He forgave me.So,now we're good.Almost like brothers,I would say." he was started to relax after talking to Cho. 

"So,what house were you in,Miss Chang?Gryffindor like my cousin,or another house?Can I call you Cho,by the way?" asked Dudley.

She laughed and said.

"Of course,you can call me Cho.And,I was a Ravenclaw.Can we be friends?"

"Yes,I would like that.Or perhaps we can have more than friendship?What would you think about that?" asked her.He was excited to see her more.

"I would love that,Dudley.Do you have a mobile?" Cho asked him.She adapted to muggle technology.She bought a mobile last year.

"Yes,tell me your number." he answered her.

While they were exchanging numbers,Ron decided to open his mouth and joked loudly.

"So,Harry.We call Mione and Ferret "Dramione";what about your cousin and Chang?"

Ginny "The Sassy Fiance of the Chosen One" answered instead of Harry.

"What would you say if I called them "Chudley Canon"?Can you see your favorite quidditch team the same way?" she was laughing so hard.

"Chudley Canon?" asked Dudley.He knew about quidditch,but he didn't understand the joke.

"Oh,Chudley Canons is a quidditch team.Her name is Cho and your name is Dudley,so Weaslette here thought it would be funny that if you and Chang go together you would be called "Chudley" short for "Cho and Dudley."Draco answered for everyone there.

"Ok.I'm up for it,then.What about you,Cho?" Dudley finally understood the joke and asked Cho.

"Count me in,baby."answered Cho.She was feeling happy.

"You're right,Gin.I can't think about my favorite team the same way.I'm transferring to Harpies."

And with that,everyone was laughing.Not just because of the joke,but because of coming hopeful year too.Everybody wished Happy New Year for one another.


	10. Nymphadora

She was Andromeda Black and Edward "Ted" Tonks's daughter.A muggleborn wizard and a disowned Black for falling in love with a non-pureblood man.She was a metamorphmagus.Her hair would change it's color depending Dora's mood.For example;if Dora was angry,her hair would turn red.

And despite it's actually her name;she didn't like to be called "Nymphadora".She didn't like her name.She would get really angry and her hair would turn blood red.

She was 11 years old now and it was the day before her first year of Hogwarts.Her parents warned her about her moods.

"Please,for everyone's sake try to control your emotions,Nymphadora.Your mood swings are overwhelming." said Andromeda.

Dora was really irritated and said.

"I'll control them if you control your tongue,mum.You know it only happens when I'm called "Nymphadora".At least you could stop saying my full name."

"Then what do you suggest we call you,honey?" asked her father Ted.

"Why not "Dora" in short,dad?" she asked back him.

"Not a bad idea,actually." said her dad.

"Ok,we won't call you "Nymphadora" unless you did something bad.Otherwise,you're our little "Dora" from now on. Do we have a deal?" asked her mum.

"Ok,I can accept that,I suppose.You got yourselves a deal.Teachers are exception,of course." said Dora.

She thought "However,I can't promise for other people.If someone whose not you calls me by my full name,I'll hex them so bad.".Of course,she didn't say that to her parents.What they don't know doesn't hurt them,after all. 

The next day after that conversation,she went to Hogwarts and sorted in Hufflepuff.After her sorting;came her hexes to those who called her "Nymphadora" and so her first detention with Prof. McGonagall.


	11. Rodolphus

Today was their wedding day.Elder LeStrange brother Rodolphus and Bellatrix,the eldest daughter of Black family.

Bellatrix was reluctant for her wedding and didn't liked her soon to be husband,but Rodolphus was excited for this day.He didn't love her as a lover exactly,but he secretly liked her in their youth.

It was the day before they got married.Rodolphus was curious about Bellatrix's feelings towards him. So he decided to talk to her about it.

"Do you like me,Bellatrix?I know you love our Lord,but can you tolerate me as a husband?" Rodolphus asked her.

"I don't know,Rodolphus.I can't love you as a lover,but I'm willing to make this work for everyone's sake.Can you accept that?" she asked him.

"That's ok,I guess.At least we can continue this marriage as friends instead of lovers,yes?" asked Rodolphus.He was hopeful.

"Ok,we can be friends,then." answered Bellatrix.

"So,my future wife;friends?" he was smiling as he asked her that question,because it was important to him to be someone special for another.

"Friends,my dear future husband." Bellatrix was rarely smiling but this time when she said that;she was smiling and her smile was genuine.

The next day;they got married.While they were sharing their first kiss as husband and wife;they were happy,sort of. At least,Rodolphus was so.


	12. Pansy

The war was over.Everybody were moving on with their lives.Hogwarts has been rebuilt again and was ready to house its' students.

Some students returned and some didn't.7th years students of last year returned to repeat their final year.

One of them was Pansy "Slytherin's Ice Queen" Parkinson.Today was the first day of a new beginning for everyone,including her.

Today was important for Pansy.1st of September was also Pansy's birthday.Her old and new friends was throwing her a party.Theo Nott,Blaise Zabini,Draco Malfoy,Hermione Granger,Ginny Weasley,Daphne Greengrass and her sister Astoria,Dean Thomas,Seamus Finnigan,Luna Lovegood,Neville Longbottom,Hannah Abbott,Ernie Macmillan,Justin Finch-Fletchey ans several Ravenclaw students were at the party at the Room of Requirement.Students thought it was about time to kindle new friendship and to promote house unity.

She was drinking firewhiskey with her friends and they were playing "Truth or Dare",a muggle game.They were slightly tipsy from all the alcohol they consumed.Everyone took their turn for the questioning.It was her turn to question.

"Weaslette,your turn to answer.Truth or dare."

"Ok,Pugsy.I choose dare."

"I dare you to kiss your crush if they are in this room.And that kiss has to be a full snog,not a peck on the mouth."

Ginny got up rom her seat and walk straight to Blaise and snogged him silly.Everyone was cat-calling fo that kiss.Everyone knew Ginny loved Harry,but while the Golden Trio was on the run Blaise helped Ginny and the DA for a while.Ginny developed a tiny crush on Blaise.

Ginny had to question someone,now.And for to be that someone she chose Pansy.

"It's your turn Parkinson.Truth or dare.Please choose dare,I have some good dare for you to try." evilly smiling said Ginny.She was trying to get her revenge from the birthday girl for snogging Blaise as a dare.

"Sorry to burst your bubble,Ginny;but I'm choosing truth this time." said Pansy.

"Ugh...That's sucks.Suit yourself,then.Is it true that you had a crush on Marcus Flint in your 3rd year?" asked Ginny.

"Yes,it's true.I'm trying to persuade my father to draw marriage contract with Flints."

"Why?" Hermione asked that question.She was still trying to learn more about the Wizarding world.

"I saw him last month while I was shopping for my school supplies.You should see him now.He became a total babe.That muscles,his mischievous grin that melts your heart...Mmmm...You should see him nowadays.He became a total babe.And I really love him,you know." answered Pansy.

"What about me,sweetheart? asked Seamus.

"You're not my type,Finnigan." she answered him.

"And what type was that,Pans? he asked.

"The men playing with fire,Seamus." she answered him.

"I think you would be a good couple.I ought to give you a ship name."Mansy",Pancus"...I can continue.Which one would you like,Pansy?" asked Hannah while she was smiling.She was a love person.She supported love everywhere.

"Finally,someone undertsands me.Thank you,Abbott.I can accept "Pancus",though."Mansy" is too much masculine for me.And,I'm a lady,you know." she was laughing.  
"It's getting late.We should return to our dorms before curfew." said Luna.

"You're right,Luna.We should return before Filch and his cat Mrs. Norris catch us for being out after curfew." said Ernie.

"Suit yourselves,you chickens.Good night.And good luck with Filch and his old kitty." said Pansy.

While everyone was getting out of the Room,Hermione hugged Pansy and said.

"I know what you did in the past was out of fear.I don't know anyone,but I forgive you,Pansy.And;happy birthday again,my friend.Good night,old girl."

"I'm not that old,Hermione.We're at the same age." 

"Does that change the fact that you're still older then me,Pansy dear?" she asked Pansy.

"Hey,don't even go there,Mia dearest.Let's not exaggerate,girl.We have only 18 days between us.Night,my friend." said Pansy.She was happy that the old grudges were over and that she was getting new friends.


	13. Lucius

He was very excited and hopeful.Because his wife Narcissa told him that she was 2 months pregnant and he was going to be a father,again.His child,his heir,a little bundle of joy.  
He was afraid about 2 things about his wife's pregnancy,at the same time.First;his wife had a possibility to miscarry her baby again and they never would be parents,and secondly; his child would be a soldier for the dark forces,a slave to Lord Voldemort.However;he put his fears aside.

Her was hopeful this time.He had a feeling that maybe this is their last pregnancy but they would have their child at the end.

Everything was ready at the house.Nursery,nanny elves...Except,the baby's name.Otherwise;they were ready. 

"What if I miscarry again,Luc?" asked Narcissa.

"I have feeling,Cis that this time we will have our baby.Our baby will live,breath and enjoy the life." he answered his wife.

"I hope so,Luc.I hope so." said Narcissa.

7 months passed since this conversation and they had a healthy baby boy as Lucius predicted. 

They didn't think of baby names.So,it was about time that Malfoy couple name their son.

"Come on,Lucius.Give our son's name already." she told him.

"What do you think about "Brutus"?" he asked his wife.

She didn't want to name her son Brutus.Traitorous step son of Roman Emperor Julius Ceasar.

"Brutus?So, you think my son to become his namesake,a traitor?No way in hell.Find another name,Lucius.Or else."

"How about "Armand"?" he asked.

"Well,not bad.We can use this as his middle name.But I think you should choose another name." she answered her husband.

"Since your family is obsessed with constellation,we can use something celestial.Let's think...I found it."Draco".What do you say,wifey?" he asked.

"Finally,husband."Draco".Sounds pleasant enough.I like it."Draco Armand Malfoy".Sounds good." she happy that finally they found their baby a name.

"I like it too.Welcome to the world,Draco Armand Malfoy."

They were happy to have their boy is alive.Most especially Lucius.Because his family name,his legacy will continue,then.


	14. Rabastan

He didn't want to take the dark mark.Sure;he believed that purebloods were superior,but he didn't want to be a slave for a sociopath.

His brother and sister-in-law forced him to take that maniac's mark.They said that either he take the mark,or he would be disowned. 

"You must do it,Rabastan.Take our mark and join us." said Bellatrix.

"I don't want to be branded like some sheep.I can't do that." insisted Rabastan.

His brother tried to persuade him.

"You should,Rabby.Take our lord's mark and rule with us."

Rabastan was really annoyed by their persuation efforts.

"I said that I dont want to be a slave like you folks.Where do you not understand the word "NO"?

Bellatrix suddenly yelled at him.

"What?You suddenly became muggle-lover or something?"

"What are you talking about,woman?" Rabastan was annoyed by his sister-in-law's words.

"You became a blood-traitor,then.CRUCİO!!!"

Bellatrix tortured him for nearly 15 minutes.He resisted against her torment.After that 15 minutes of torture curse he couldn't withstand it anymore.Just to keep their mouths shut he accepted their blasted tattoo.

"Ok,you bitch.Darn it.I'll take your damn mark.Cut that curse of yours already."

One week later,he attended their meeting and took the dark mark.He became a slave to a maniac.And now,he will be doing every dirty deed by their lord's commands.


	15. Andromeda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: According to wikia;Andromeda was burn in between 1951 and 1955 and Evan Rosier was born in 1953.They were both born in 1953 in my story.

She was in love with a muggleborn wizard named Ted Tonks.And he loved her back.Despite her being a Slytherin like most of her family members;she was actually a nice girl,inside and out.

When she told her family that she's in love with a muggleborn wizard,her family didn't approve her choice of lover and drew an emergency marriage contract with her mother's distant family member,Evan Rosier.

"You have 2 choices in front of you,Andromeda.Either you leave that mudblood boy and marry a noble pureblood like us,or;you leave this house and see and talk noone of Blacks.Take your pick,daughter." her mother Druella demanded.

Andromeda was so in love,but she didn't leave her family.

"Can't you just accept us,mother?Why can't you I love him so much?" she was crying.

Her father Cygnus answered her question.He was so angry with his daughter's choice.

"We said;you will leave this mudblood boy.I drew a marriage contract for you already."

"No,I won't abide your rules,father. I won't marry anyone who's not Ted.And who am I will marry according to you?" now she was angry with her parents.

"Someone from my distant family.A boy in your year throughout the school.You might know him.His name is Evan,Evan Rosier." Druella answered her daughter.

"What?That good for nothing Grindelwald wannabe?No way...I'd rather die."

Druella was confused by her daughter's choice of words.

"Grindelwald wannabe?No.Evan Rosier,I said.You know,he attended Bellatrix's wedding and he sat next to you throughout the ceremony.That boy.He's one of Noble 28."  
Andromeda made her mind.She was ready to leave her past behind her and to start a new happy life.

"I won't marrying him.I refuse to be pureblood breeder.Good luck to you in convincing Rosiers for to cancel the contract. I'm leaving.Leaving you both.Goodbye,dear mother and father.Tell Cissy that I love her until the end of time."

With that;she went to her room,packed her bag and left the house she grew up.


	16. Peter

He rued the day he accepted Lord Voldemort's offer for glory.He didn't want to,but he had to.It was either his family or his friends.Blood is thicker than water,they say.So;he chose to protect his family over his friends.

And now,he was on the porch of his friends' home in Godric's Hollow,The Potter family.To kill them.

There was a prophecy,predicted a boy from a family that defied the Dark Lord would vanquish him.One of them was The Longbottoms,and the other was The Potters.Voldemort believed that it was the Potters.

Voldemort sent Barty Jr. and the LeStrange family to take care of The Longbottoms.And he attended to The Potters.While Barty Jr. and The LeStranges giving hell to The Longbottoms,he came to kill The Potter family.

While all that hell was happening,Peter regretted helping the Dark Lord.He just sold his other family to a tyrant.And now,he was living a hell of his own.  
Peter was a Marauder and almost a brother to James.But that didn't keep him from becoming a villain.Yes,a villain.The moment he ratted his friends' secrets out he became a villain.He wasn't a good man anymore.Gone the 4th brave brother of Marauders,came the cowardly servant of the Dark Lord.

He wanted to tell the Dark Lord to forgive them,but he couldn't do that.He was a coward.

While he was thinking about his past sins,he startled by a female's scream.It was Lily.He heard her voice for the last time.And then,a deafening silence.Little Harry's crying broke that silence. Like he felt he is a lonely boy from now on.And he's been hurt too.There was a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

He went to Harry nursery to see what has gone wrong.He saw Harry was crying in his crib and Lily's lifeless body on the floor,but he didn't see Voldemort anywhere.He felt something strange in the air,a mist.Then,he saw the mist's source,Lily.She's done blood magic to protect her son. And that magic defeated Voldemort.

He sent word to the Order.While he was waiting for the Order members,he looked Harry for the last time.

"I'm so sorry,Harry.I had to do it.I had to help the Dark Lord.I hope one day you can forgive me for what I've done.Goodbye,Harry.I love you,son."

Then,he kissed Harry's scarred forehead and fled.Just like the rat he really was.


	17. Petunia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: According to harrypotterwikia Petunia was born before 1960.I don't know the exact age difference between her and Lily but;I'm guessing it's 2 years.So I'm making her birth year 1958 since Lily was born in 1960.

She was the first child of her parents.She was loved,cared for and nurtured by her parents.She was the apple of her family's eye.She was a bright girl.She was everything a parent wants.Her name was Petunia Evans.Or shortly,Tuney.

When she was 2 years old,her mum told her that she was going to be a big sister.She didn't understand what that means.A couple of months later,her mum gave birth to another girl.

Petunia always loved flowers.Since she was a little girl.Her mum taught her the names of some flowers.They have roses,pansies,lilies and many others in their garden.

After her sister's birth;while her parents still trying to find a name for the new baby,Petunia suggested something.Naming her sister after a flower.Lily.That flower was her favorite.

The new parents loved what their elder daughter told her.So they named their little baby Lily.

"What a good name you got for your sister,Tuney.I'm so proud of you." said their mum.

"Always love and protect each other,pumpkin" added their dad.

"I will,dad.I vow." said Tuney.

The girls sometimes fought over silly things.But,they loved each other all the same.They were siblings,best of friends.They shared a life together.Until they grow up.

When Petunia was 10 and Lily was 8,Lily started acting weird.A couple of months later accidental magic came.After these moments passed and some boy told Lily all about magic,while their parents were both excited and happy to learn about Lily' abilities;Petunia became angry and jealous of her sister.Angry;because it was Lily that getting the special attention.Jealous;because it was again Lily that could do magic.And she hated her little sister because her magic.And Tuney constantly treated Lily bad. 

Later,an old man came to their home.A professor working at a magical school.It was Albus Dumbledore.He told them all about magic and that what Lily did was normal for a child and that their family had a witch or wizard in their past family. 

Upon hearing that magic was somewhat normal Petunia asked him these questions.

"If what Lily did was normal to have magic,is that possible to have a magic in me too?And what about mum dad?Are they magical like my sister?"

"Unfortunately not,Miss Evans.It's normal for magic to pass generations by for some families.Sometimes to come across magic;it can skip hundreds of years,even.But know that Miss,everyone has their own magic in their heart."

Upon hearing that,Petunia became very upset.Despite hating her sister's magic,she hadn't stopped believing and wishing that she could do magic too. She has send some letters to Dumbledore to accept her too but,every time she got declined because she was just a muggle.

After being declined to magical school;she certainly hated magic and stopped wishing to have magic to herself.But hadn't stop believing.Because magic was real.

Years later;she found herself a magic hating husband,Vernon.When Petunia explained everything about her sister and magic,Vernon hated magic too.And when they had their son Dudley,he became like his parents.Anti-magic.At least for a while.


End file.
